


Loki Loki Loki

by Lillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not that it matters they're just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillow/pseuds/Lillow
Summary: Long visits to Asgard leave Loki incredibly horny when he comes home to Tony.





	

            Loki fucked Tony into the soft Egyptian cotton bedspreads, grinning as hands that wrought metal miracles were left only good for clutching sheets under the mischief god’s ministrations.

            “Oh, _Anthony_ , your welcome homes never disappoint,” he rumbled. “Sh-ut the fucking _up_ -aaaaohgodrightthere fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” his bed partner screamed into the pillow, his naked chest flush with the bed as he could do little more than scream and drool and scream some more as he was stretched and pounded into the bed. Loki always came home from Asgardian political visits _incredibly_ horny. Something about coming home from a family he barely tolerated to a family, albeit smaller, that he adored did something to the immortal that Tony had zero complaints about (although Tony suspected daddy issues).

“Ask _nicely,_ Anthony.” The mischief god, true to his names, slowed. Tony almost screamed again. “Oh please, oh please.”

            Thrusting with renewed zeal, Loki leaned forward, sliding a hand under his lover’s chest and hefted him up to support himself, sliding in deeper. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck as the genius moaned his name. Loki loved how Tony said his name. _“Loki, Loki, Loki”_ It was like a hymn, dripping with content. _“Loki, Loki, Loki”_ He was reminded he was loved, or at least his cock was.

            Tony twisted to try and catch his lips, grinning when their teeth clashed messily. Riding back on his lover with his new leverage he swallowed Loki’s moan, lifting his arm to clutch the back of his head, twisting his fingers into soft black hair. Loki was letting his hair grow, which made it a delightful thing to tug. He hissed when Loki dropped his mouth to Tony’s neck and bit down. He lapped gently at the love bite before leaving another, and another down Tony’s neck and across his shoulders.

            Rubbing a nipple between his fingers, he smiled victoriously when Tony moaned, only to be fought back with a backwards thrust that had him balls deep in Tony and he bit down again as his lover cried out, viciously pounding his prostate.

Raking his hands down Tony’s chest, Loki rubbed the head of Tony’s cock as his lover came, followed by Loki himself.

            He thrust a few more times, stroking Tony in rhythm as they came, pulling them both to the edge of over sensitivity. Loki pulled out and fell to his side, and Tony fell next to him.

            “Oh lover, how I have missed you. Asgard in so incredibly complex and infuriating. You are much more of a pleasurable challenge,” he muttered, yawning widely.

            Tony wriggled on top of him and kissed him softly. “Mmm, welcome home then. I’m glad I’m still interesting,” he moved his kissing down Loki’s neck and left a few soft love bites of his own. Loki smiled and ran hands up and down his beloveds back. “You’re amazing, my Anthony,” he muttered, turning his face towards the top of Tony’s head and resting his cheeks at the gray streaked hair he found there, smile turning to yawn. Tony’s mortality never bothered him, because he had already discussed making the man long lived as an Asgardian, but they had decided to wait, which Loki did not mind. His Anthony looked handsome with gray streaks at his temples, and he knew the inventor and wonder would look positively dashing with a few more peppered through his hair. He’d said as much when he’d thrown all of his hair dye out.

            Tony yawned in response to Loki’s yawn, which only had the Asgardian yawning again. “Love you, too,” he mumbled, wrangling the blanket over the both of them and almost instantly dozing off.

            Loki kissed his head one more time, still awed he had someone like Tony, who was full of light, forgiveness, and good things, to love him and love back and to hold forever, before also falling asleep.


End file.
